There are generally two types of gloves used by children and adults alike for cold weather, especially for snow conditions. The first type is a simple thin cotton glove. However, such cotton gloves get wet easily, especially in snow. A second type of glove or mitten for wet, cold weather conditions such as snow includes an outer water repellent material and a bulky lining which makes the whole glove or mitten bulky and thus less than completely comfortable and reduces the agility of the user's hands.